


Daughter Dearest

by sunfirestrike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Dean, Dean winchester/daughter!reader, I kinda made crowley a sweetiepie, Other, Uncle Cas, Uncle Crowley, Uncle Moose!, whoops!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfirestrike/pseuds/sunfirestrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:Could you do a deanxdaughter!reader where she’s 14 and she hunts with her friends and boyfriend (possibly named Daniel??) and he runs into them on a hunt (Dean doesn’t know she hunts) so naturally he’s pissed yells at her (i.e. I wish you weren’t my daughter) so she runs away and a year later she runs into them and Dean tries to convince her to come home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter Dearest

You crouch down underneath the desk you were hiding under. You hear the vamp rustle about the room looking for you, you knew it was only a matter of time before the fanged-thing found you, so you tighten your grip on your machete, and prepare to go out fighting. You hear the shotgun go off before the glass shatters around you. Daniel had made an exit for you. You take a deep breath and dart out from under the desk, before the vamp can recover from the glass falling on him. You get one leg out the window, when the vamp grabs your arm trying to pull you back to him. You struggle blindly, trying to get out of his grip. Your elbow connects with his nose, he can’t control his reflexes and lets go of you, his hands going to cover his nose in an attempt to ease the pain.

That’s when everything goes to High Hell for you, and the vamp. The door to the room the vamp had locked himself in with you is broken down, and the pit in your stomach grows when you see the outline of your father standing in the doorway, your uncle a few feet behind him looking menacing in the dimly lit office room. He marches over to the still disoriented vampire and cleanly and quickly chops off his head.He gives you a glare so rage filled you could’ve burned alive from it. He wordlessly grabs you by the arm, and hauls you up and over into the room. He drags you out into the chill night air toward the Impala. You see Daniel’s brown head of hair start walking towards you, you try and subtly warn him not to come near you by waving your arm, and shaking your head when Sam and your father weren’t looking. He doesn’t seem to get the message and continues toward you.

“Hey!” he calls out. Dean turns toward him, his face hardening even more if possible, man you had really pissed him off this time!

“Daniel, I’m warning you, stay as far away from (Y/N) as possible.” Your dad threatened.

“Dad!” He glares at you, and you now you should shut up, but you keep talking anyway “It wasn’t his fault-”

“(Y/N), he almost got you killed!” He roars.

“I would have been fine! I could have chopped off the vamp’s head as fast as you did!”

“I will not listen to you defend the man who brought you hunting and then didn’t have your back!”

“It was my idea! Not his!” You scream at him. Dean turns to Daniel a high key murder look in is eyes

“You stay away from her, or I swear to God, I will kill you.” Daniel nods his head fear in his eyes, and slowly backs away from your dad. Dean turns back to you pointing his finger at you. “I will deal with you at home.” His tone is even, and hard, oh boy are you in trouble. Sam gives you an apologetic look as you clamber into the back seat of the black car. The engine rumbles and you pull away from the, now destroyed office.

The car ride back to the bunker is silent, save for the soft buzz of the radio playing some old rock song, and the pitter patter of rain drops on the onyx hood. When you arrive at the bunker the rain has started falling faster, and you have to run to the heavy iron door to avoid getting soaked. Once inside, you try to sneak off to your room to avoid the inevitable confrontation.

“Not so fast, Missy!” You freeze in place, cringing at his tone. “Just what in the Hell did you think you were doing out there?!” He yells. And just like that the anger is back, bubbling inside your soul like lava.

“I think I was trying to save lives, dad, something you and Uncle Sam seem Heaven bent on stopping me from!”

“A hunter’s life is no life for a kid!” Dean bellows.

“Dad, I was never a child!”

“God, sometimes I wish you weren’t my daughter!” Oh. No. He saw your face, and the tears well up in your eyes. No. No, no, no, no! He didn’t mean it like that! He meant that he wished you had a normal, apple pie life! Not that he thought keeping you when your mother, one of Dean’s one night stands, left you on the bunker’s doorstep with a note telling Dean that you were his daughter, was a mistake! “(Y/N), I di-”

“Save it.” You storm off to your room, slamming the door so hard when you get there the bunker’s walls shake. Dean sighs, and rubs a hand over his face. Man was he gonna have one Hell of time making that up to you.

Meanwhile, you rested your back against the door, your hands went to cover up your face, and try to stop the choked sobs from escaping your mouth, while you slid down to the floor a crying mess.You cried, and you cried, until there weren’t any tears left for you to cry, and then there was the after effect of hiccuping. You needed to do something, you couldn’t live like this anymore! You wanted to hunt, and quite frankly, you hated apple pie. An idea popped into your head, why yes that could work, and you doubt he would miss you very much if he didn’t want you as a daughter, still there was something in the back of your mind that told you if he really didn’t want you, he would’ve just dropped you off at a church or someplace. You grab your army green duffle bag from underneath your bed and started stuffing clothes into it, a few necklaces, earrings, and things you would miss too much to not bring along. A burst of thunder was heard outside. Perfect, the thunder would cover your escape. You check the time, 11: 34. You texted Daniel to come pick you up in half an hour, and that you would be waiting outside.

25 minutes later, and you slowly poke your head out the door. You creep down the bunker halls, trying to be as quiet as you can, you manage to get to the bunker’s door, now all you have to do is wait. Thunder roars overhead and you use the opportunity to open and close the iron door. A few seconds of standing in the rain later, and Daniel pulls up in his silver car, you hop in.

“Drive.” You tell him. He nods his head and goes on down the road.

“(Y/N), where are we going?” He asks. You answer his question with a question of your own.

“Have you ever wanted to do something completely insane?”

“Like drive off the edge of a cliff?”

“No, like… Start over, go somewhere where no one knows you and just begin again? Or just drive and never stop?”

“You mean runaway?” You look toward your hands a small blush on your face.

“Yeah…” You say in a small voice. He grabs one of your hands, and brings it to his mouth.

“Okay, lets runaway.” You smile and continue to ride off into the night sky a new hope in your chest at the thought of a new life where everything was perfect, at least in your eyes.

Thunder cracks and lighting flashes, as Dean shoots up in his bed. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. He grabs his gun and walks towards his door, it creaks as he lightly pushes it open and sticks his gun out. He slowly moves Sammy’s door, and finds him sleeping soundly, snoring softly as content as could be with his dreams. He moves on from Sam’s room, and starts creeping towards yours, he pushes the door open, and finds your bed a mess, clothes are scattered around the floor, and several guns missing from the wall mounts you kept them on. No.

No, no, no! You can’t be gone again! What if something happens to you? What if he found your body mauled by Hell Hounds? What if? What if? What if? The scenarios of him finding you dead, bloody and beaten was worse than 40 years in Hell to him, and he couldn’t seem to control his breathing. He falls to his knees, scrambling to find your phone. You wouldn’t be dumb enough to take it, not with it having a GPS tracker on it. The last text on it is you telling Daniel to pick you up outside. Great. You had taken his car, which meant they didn’t know the licenses plate. Just friggin’ great!

“SAM! CAS! WE HAVE PROBLEMS!” Dean into the dark bunker halls. Sam stumbles out expecting Dean to be calling to him from his room, but to look down and see Dean looking frantic and on the verge of tears standing in the doorway of your room sent his over protective uncle mode into over drive.

“What happened?” He asks as he reaches your door. He sees the mess the is your room, and your phone in Dean’s hand, and he knows right away what’s happening, you were gone. You had run away. No matter where you went you always took your phone with you. The last text was from 3 hours ago, you could be out of Kansas by now. And with no way of tracking you, they had to find you by sheer luck.

The fluttering sound of wings alerts them to Castiel’s presence.

“Cas, can you find (Y/N)?!” Dean asks his tone hysteric. Cas shakes his head, his face more seldom than it usually was, if that was even possible.

“No, the Enochian on her ribs prevents me from doing so.” Dean looks like he’s about to break into millions of tiny pieces. Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, trying to keep his brother from falling apart.

“Don’t worry, Dean. We will find her.” He assures, determination resounding in his voice. “I’ll call Crowley, and he’ll have his demons on the top side, to keep an eye out for her. Just… Try and get some sleep, we’ll be able to come up with a better plan in the morning.” He slowly pushes Dean out into the hallway. Sam and Cas share a look of concern. Wherever you were, they had to find you and fast, for Dean’s sake.

As Dean lay numbly down on his bed, and closed his eyes, he couldn’t help thinking: It’s all my fault.

The months pass with no sign of you anywhere. And Dean was taking it the hardest by far, he started drinking again, going to bars, and sleeping with strange women, and he was ruthless when hunting. In all honesty, Sam only let him continue to hunt because, Dean had said that was the only thing keeping him somewhat sane. But when Sam looked into his bother’s eyes, he was horrified to find dead ones staring back at him.

You had just come back to the small apartment you shared with Daniel it wasn’t the nicest, or prettiest, but it served its purpose, and the landlord didn’t ask questions. You threw your keys onto the little coffee table, and found a note from Daniel saying he went to the grocery for supplies. You grab the remote and begin to settle into the couch, turning on the Netflix to continue watching Doctor Who.

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding all this time. Ohio? Really? I thought you could find a place nicer than Cincinnati.” A Scottish accent says from somewhere behind you. You jump up from the sofa, spinning around, you find the King of Hell siting at your small kitchenette, table, drinking a cup of tea with his little finger in the air.

You reach for your pocket knife, and slowly pull it out, flicking the blade out.

“What do you want?” You growl at him. You had finally found the perfect place, you could come and go anytime you wanted, you could save lives, you could finally do some good in the world, and he just had to come and ruin it.

“Really? Don’t you know, it’s not nice to pull a knife on your uncle.” The piece of metal disappears from your hand, and reappears in his, he sets it down on the table and returns to his tea, slurping a sip, before he continues speaking. “Now, regarding what I want. I want you to come home, to your father, to your family, we really miss you.” You huff in exasperation. Yeah, right. Like Dean missed you, his little mistake, Oh you could really picture that.

“Yeah, like Dean misses me, he said he didn’t want me for a daughter. I don’t think he misses me all that much” You spat at him, the bitterness in your tone is undeniable. And Crowley supposes he can’t blame you for being bitter about that, Dean really shouldn’t have said that.

“Love, you are the best thing that ever happened to him.” You glare at him, to tell him you think he’s lying. “No, I’m serious” He insists “You got him to quit drinking, stop sleeping around, actually start being responsible on hunts, so he didn’t get killed every week, you got him to start taking better care of himself, and, most importantly, you got him to see hope in the world again.” The sincerity in his voice, and the look in his eyes, makes you almost believe he’s telling the truth. You had never known Crowley to lie, demon or not, he was true to his word.

You sigh, you could never lie to yourself for long, you missed the bunker, you missed it’s creaky second step, and the constant nip in the air when it was below freezing in the winter, and the warm nights by the fireplace with your Dad, Uncle Sam, Uncle Cas, and sometimes, if you were lucky, Uncle Crowley, listening to them swapping stories about hunts, deals, and what things were like before humanity came into play. Tears welled up in your eyes, you hadn’t realized just how much you missed the idiots you used to call family.

“I-I’ll think about.” Crowley nods his head, he knew that was all he could ask for.

“I hope to see you soon, Love” And with that he poofs away. You flop back down onto the couch, you had a lot of thinking to do.

Dean sighs, as he dejectedly goes through an ancient book, flipping the pages aimlessly. It just wasn’t the same without you asking questions almost every minute, while trying to read over his shoulder, so you could be of some help, God all you wanted to do was help, and he just shut you down each, and every time you asked, thinking he was protecting you from the hunting life, but all he was doing was protecting himself from the fact that you were growing up, that you weren’t going to be his little girl anymore, man was he a dumbass.

“Couldn’t agree with you more Squirrel, you are a dumbass.” Dean’s head snaps back to look at the man dressed in all black.

“Crowley, I’m not in the mood.” He grumbles

“Oh, well, what if I told you I found your daughter, would you be in the mood, then?” Dean’s eyes fill with hope despite himself.

“Crowley, I swear to God, if you’re playing around, I will kill you, slowly.” He threatens.

“Well, Dean in relationships I almost always play around, but this is something I would never joke about.” He assures.

“Where is she?” He demands, Crowley was just beating around the bush and not telling him shit.

“Cincinnati, Ohio. But I would refrain from going there.” The King of Hell states calmly.

“Why!?” Since when did Crowley tell him what to do, he just got the news that his daughter is alive and doing well, and he wants to see her, now!

“Because, Squirrel, if you go there and try to bring her back by force, she’s just going to run away again, and this time she’ll be even harder to find!” He says in a condescending tone. Dean sighs and runs a hand over his face, when did things get so complicated.

“I may not be able to bring her home just yet, but I can at least check up on her.” He grabs is keys, and makes his way toward the Impala. The charcoal colored car rumbles as he drives off. He drives well into the night, not even stopping to sleep at a motel, and he doesn’t stop until he’s reached the border of Ohio. He pulls onto the street Crowley gave him,and turns off the engine. Your apartment building is crappy, and run down, but hey, it was probably all you could afford, and it gave you a home, that’s all that really mattered.

He watches the third floor windows for hours, hoping to catch a glimpse of you. It’s not until the sun starts to set does he see you walk out of the building’s front door. You have a couple duffle bags with you, and you load them into the back of your old, crappy, used car. You seem sad, a little regretful, with street lights reflecting in the tear tracks on your face, but there is a certain fire in your eyes, and anxiety in the way you keep rubbing your hands together. You climb into the driver’s seat and pull out of the parking spot.

You drive down the dark, back country road, your headlights the only thing making the road somewhat visible. You tap your fingers along to the beat of the music coming out of the radio on the steering wheel. You had had a talk with Daniel on the subject of you going home to visit your family, you weren’t sure if you were returning to them, or not. If you were, you and Daniel had agreed to try long distance, it was easier in the modern world, right? You weren’t sure what was calling you back to the bunker, you just knew you needed to see them. You were humming along to one of the songs on the radio, it was an old classic rock song, that you practically had all the words memorized, since your dad played it so much, even if it wasn’t one the songs you particularly enjoy, it was almost natural to start humming the old familiar tune.

Your mind began to wander. What would you be returning to? A fight in the bunker? Your uncles and father not speaking to one another? One of them dead? What would they think of you just showing up out of the blue? Would they be angry at you for running away? Would they even want you there? Oh God, why didn’t you think of this before you left? What if they hated you? What if Dean had really meant what he said? What if he really didn’t want you as a daughter? Oh, God, how awkward is it going to be? Why were you doing this? You could just turn back around, and forget you ever thought about this. No. You came this far, the dawn is breaking, you’re half way to Kansas, you’re going through with this. If your dad wasn’t happy to see you, Uncle Sam sure would be, and Uncle Cas, man how you missed his adorable awkwardness! You knew Uncle Crowley would be happy to see you, and that was something to look forward to! Yes, just focus on the positive, and you’ll be alright, you tell yourself.

It’s about noon when you stop your car across the street from the bunker. Unknown to you Dean had followed you all the way home, he kept his distance so you wouldn’t get suspicious, but when you were about halfway there, he realized that you were heading to the bunker, and was as giddy as a school girl!

You take a deep breath, and open your car door with a click. You slide out of the seat, and slowly take the first steps toward home. Your heart is thumping in your ears, and you’re surprised it hasn’t burst out of your chest yet. You raise your fist and light rap on the gray door. It takes a painfully long time, before the door starts to open, an incredible shock Sam standing on the other side. He stares down at you with a slack jaw, and wide eyes. You suppose you looked a little different. You had lost some weight, providing for yourself wasn’t easy you know. Your eyes had developed dark circles under them, a side effect of sleeping in your car for weeks at a time. After what feels like hours of him staring at you, you muster up the courage to speak.

“Hi,” comes out of your mouth sheepishly. Sam pulls you into a moose hug, you always loved his moose hugs. He wraps his arms tight around you, one of his hands stroking your hair. You hold back just as tight, closing your eyes in his chest, glad for the feeling of home. He releases you from the hug, and drags you inside.

“C-come in. Dean will be so happy to see you when he gets back!” He says still a little shocked that you’re actually standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the bunker’s door. When he says that, your heart soars, you had been so worried that Dean hadn’t missed you at all. “Cas!” Sam calls for him. “Cas, get your feathery but down here I’ve got something to show you!”

The ruffling sound of wings is heard across the room, and the baby in a trench coat appears.

“What do you want to show me, Sam?” Cas asks. Sam steps away from you, as his tall frame had been hiding yours. Cas’s bright blue eyes light up like a kid at Christmas, as you rush forward to hug him. “(Y/N)!” He exclaims into your hair, “You’re back!” The hug is somewhat awkward, but nothing makes you happier to know that the adorkable angel hasn’t changed in your absence. He lets go of you, and you all go into the library to talk about what’s been going on in your lives. After a few minutes of catching up, you hear a car door slam. You stand and smooth out your pants and shirt, and run your fingers through your hair, trying to make yourself look as good as possible for your father.

The bunker’s door opens and closes in a flash. Dean wordlessly makes his way into the library, and when he spots is eyes fill with tears, at the sight if the young lady you’ve become. He rushes forward as tears make their way down his face, he grabs you in an embrace, and lifts you off the ground and spins you around. You joyous laugh echoes through the bunker’s halls. He puts you down, still holding on to you like if he let you go for even a second you’d disappear forever.

“I’m so sorry, I should have never said what I did, know that I didn’t mean it the way you thought.” He whispers into your hair.

“I forgive you, I know raising me hasn’t always been easy, and I shouldn’t have run away,” You admit to him.

“Hey, you did okay for yourself! At least we know that if something ever happens to us you’ll be able to take care of yourself.”

“How did you know I did okay?” You ask as you pull away from the hug and move to return to your seat. Dean rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Crowley, may, or may not have given me your address, and that may have been why I wasn’t here when you first got here.”

“Oh, well, that saves us one awkward conversation about where I live with Daniel.” You laugh. You spend the rest of the day, and half of the night talking about anything and everything. To your favorite hunts, some of your best memories, what it was like living on your own. When you can barely keep your eyes open, Dean stands up and gently guides you to your old room, which had remained untouched since the day left. He tucks you into the warm blankets, and places a kiss on your forehead. As he turns around to switch off the light, your soft snores already sounding in the room, he can’t help but think: My Little Girl’s all grown up.


End file.
